


Team Bonding

by georgiagirlagain



Series: Brain food [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/pseuds/georgiagirlagain
Summary: Lady_layla prompted Sam Winchester/Darcy Lewis, “That's a horrible idea, haven't you seen ANY horror movies?”A few of the Avengers run into a ghost for the first time.





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Layla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/gifts).



> Sorry it took so long to write! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Dresupi for betaing!

The Avengers could handle a lot of things. Aliens. Hydra. Doombots. Thanos. Darcy was willing to bet, however, that they hadn’t ever been forced to deal with ghosts.

She was armed with an iron crowbar and a shotgun loaded with salt. They had salted the windows and doors, and everybody was standing inside a salt circle for extra protection. Thor was the only one who seemed to take the appearance of the ghost of a murderous society heiress in stride. 

Darcy jumped slightly as her phone began playing 'Dead or Alive'. “Sam! Where are you guys?”

“We're about thirty minutes away. Did you salt the windows and doors?”

Darcy eyed the salt line at the door and the old iron fireplace tools she'd passed around. “You know me, I'm always prepared. We've barricaded ourselves in my room.” 

“Dean wants to know if he can get Tony Stark's autograph.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Only if we live long enough!” She could hear Dean cursing a blue streak at the traffic. “Tell him he's no good to me if he dies in a car accident.”

She could almost hear Sam smiling over the phone. “Don't worry about Dean, you know he cusses like that even when we're not in a hurry. Just hold tight, we'll be there in a jiff.” 

With an heavy ball of dread in her stomach, Darcy pocketed her phone and addressed the group of superheroes behind her. “Not too much longer. We should be fine -” She was cut off as the doors began to rattle and the lights popped off. 

“You were saying, Darce?” Steve looked perfectly calm except for the white knuckle grip he had on the fireplace poker. 

“Just stay inside the salt circle and we should be fine. I've been through worse.”

“You've what? You've never told me anything about ghosts!” Jane was armed with the box of salt and a crowbar, sandwiched between Thor and Bucky. “I have so many questions you could answer for me! What elemental properties do they have? Why does it get so cold when they're around?” Darcy glared at her. “You know what, I'll ask later.”

“Good idea, Janey.”

Tony was in his Iron Man suit, despite Darcy telling him that it wouldn't do any good against ghostly murderesses, since it wasn't actually made of iron. He was keeping a running commentary with Friday, cataloging room temperatures and attempting to read EMF waves. He was almost as fascinated with ghosts as Jane. 

“Tony, take this shovel. You can take readings and help defend us at the same time.” Darcy was out of patience with both Jane and Tony.

“Sure thing, short stack. Once this is over, you got some 'splainin' to do.” Tony didn't look mad, just curious.

“I'll be glad to, but you might not want to know what you don't already know.” Darcy still sometimes wished she didn't know, but that ship had sailed many years ago.

Thor seemed especially doubtful that the weapon he held would hold off a ghost. “If I still had my hammer -”

“Yeah, I know big guy. You just hang on to those tongs and smite the old bitch if she gets past the door.” 

No sooner had she spoken than the door leading into the hall flew open, banging against the wall. Nearly transparent, decked out in Victorian finery, Hester Schlitz held a bloody hatchet in her hand as she regarded the bed-and-breakfast guests clustered inside the circle. She took in the salt line at door, and with a raised eyebrow made a sweeping motion with her hand. 

Darcy watched as a stiff wind rose out of nowhere to blow a line through the salt. “Fucking figures.” Without a moment's hesitation, Darcy fired her shot gun and watched Hester disappear in an explosion of smoke. “She won't be gone long, guys, don't get comfortable.” Out of the corner of her eye Darcy saw Jane move toward the door. “And don't even think of leaving this circle, Jane. That's a good way to get killed. Haven't you ever seen a horror movie?”

Looking hopefully out the window, Bucky said, “Your friends can show up anytime, doll. As fun as this little excursion has been, I think there's an easier way to team bond.” Darcy had given Bucky the spare shotgun since he was more comfortable with guns, and he stood on the opposite side of the circle from her, on high alert.

Tony's face mask slid back. “Well, pardon me for trying to get creative! At the time, it sounded a hell of a lot better than another paintball match. I didn't hear you complaining when I made the reservations, Fight Club. Next time, I'll let you and Capsicle plan another boring arts and crafts day. Friday, remind me to stock up on popsicle sticks and hot glue guns.”

Darcy resisted the temptation to stuff a sock in Tony's mouth. “A ski vacation was a great idea, but next time we're gonna stay in a modern hotel or ski lodge. I could do without this type of atmosphere. It's not very relaxing.”

Hester chose that moment to reappear right in front of Tony. With a grunt, he swung the shovel at her midsection and gave a small cheer when she disappeared again in a puff of smoke and sparks.

In quick succession, the ghost appeared in front of Darcy, Tony, and Thor, only to be shot or stabbed with iron and blink out quickly. Thor noticed the pattern first. “Why does she not pester Bucky or Steve?” The curtains and magazines in the room began to billow and flap as the wind picked up again.

Darcy heard the front door slam open and Sam calling her name. “In here, Sam! Hurry! She's picking up steam!”

Sam rushed into the room with his shot gun raised. “Dean's out in the family cemetery in back, looking for her grave. Everybody okay?”

“We're fine. Poor Jenny was first, and we've managed to fend off the ghost since then. She hasn't tried to get past the salt circle yet. She broke the one at the door without trying hard, but I think she's just been testing us so far.” 

“I did some research in the car. Hester Schlitz was the granddaughter of Joseph Schlitz, and she hated alcohol.” Sam was scanning the room as he spoke. “She was heavy into the prohibition movement in the 1890's and used to storm into beer halls and taverns to bust up the bars. She was convicted of murdering her fiance with her hatchet after she saw him in a tavern with a prostitute. Were any of you drinking when you first saw her?” 

Darcy was eyeing Tony, who was studiously avoiding looking at anything in the room with a pulse. “The hostess said that alcohol wasn't allowed in her house, but Tony talked her into letting us have some wine and beer with dinner. She said it was a tradition passed down from owner to owner, but Tony's deep pockets sidestepped that rule. And then she decided she might as well have a little wine with us, since someone -” Darcy switched her cool gaze to Thor - “told the poor woman she was being silly with her rules.”

Thor was looking regretful. “Midgardians tend to be superstitious, and I thought our hostess was being ridiculous. I never meant for the lady Jenny to end up the ghosts first victim.”

“Okay. Did anybody not drink? I'm guessing Jenny was the hostess. We know Darcy, Tony, and Thor need to stay in the salt circle.” Sam was doing his best not to be starstruck as he looked over at Steve, Bucky, and Jane.

“Alcohol doesn't affect me and Stevie anymore, so we don't bother with it.”

“I had some readings to take later tonight, so I skipped having any.”

“Science has saved you some trouble for a change, Jane. I guess there's only three of us on the hook then.” 

Sam fired off a shot as Hester appeared in the corner. Even as the ghost exploded in smoke again, the doors banged against the wall and a large ornate mirror above the fireplace exploded. A gust of wind blew through the hallway door, erasing the salt circle. Hester materialized in front of Tony, grabbing him by the throat and raising him into the air before he could raise the iron weapon in his hand. Darcy swung her crowbar through the spirit's body, and Tony dropped to the ground.

After his face mask slid back, Darcy could see his wide-eyed expression shift into a more determined frown. Darcy gave him a knowing look. “Kinda throws you for a loop the first time, doesn't it?” Turning to Sam, Darcy let the stress show on her face. “I think we're running low on time. Maybe we should send Bucky and Steve out to the cemetery to help Dean with the digging.”

With a nod from Sam, Steve and Bucky headed out of the room, Steve in the lead with Bucky on his six, shotgun at the ready.

Out in the graveyard, Dean was shoveling as fast as he could. He'd already dug about half way down when Bucky and Steve trotted into view. “Sam send you guys to help? I got tired of digging about fifteen minutes ago.”

“Yep. He and Darcy figured out that we weren't the target and wanted to speed up the digging. A little extra muscle goes a long way.” 

Dean pointed at a pile of tools a few feet away. “Extra shovels are next to the headstone.”

Back inside the house, Sam and Darcy were reloading their shotguns. Nudging Sam's elbow, Darcy gave him a shy smile. “It's good to see you again. Are you and Dean going to stick around for a while after this is over? We have spare rooms at the facility.”

Sam smiled back. “I think we're due for a few days off. We've been running nonstop lately, between one thing and another. I don't think Dean's gonna turn down a chance to hang around the Avengers. And I might actually get to take you out on that second date we've been talking about for forever.”

With an ominous flicker of the last working lamp in the room, Hester reappeared. She sent Darcy, Tony, Thor, and Sam flying across the room, crashing into the wall and landing in heap on the floor. Jane readied her weapon to strike as the ghost flickered forward. 

“Not so fast, you cold bitch!” Jane stood between the ghost and her friends, looking at Hester defiantly and raising her crowbar. The window and door rattling picked up and the room grew even colder, any remaining traces of the salt circle long gone now. With only Jane to hold her off, Hester cackled evilly as she sent Jane crashing into the wall next to Sam and advanced on Darcy's limp form, bloody hatchet raised. Just as she reached striking distance, the ghost stopped dead in her tracks. With a look of shock, Hester went up in flames like an old letter thrown into a roaring fire.

 

“I swear, Janey, I'm fine. I've dealt with much worse without going to the hospital.” Darcy was batting Jane's hand away as she tried to clean up the cut on her forehead. She looked at Dean with a pleading look. “Tell her, Dean.”

“She's tougher than I am. She cleaned out a nest of vampires one night all by her lonesome because Bobby told her it was too dangerous for one person.”

Tony was sitting at the end of the table, holding an ice pack to his knee. “I always knew there was more to you than met the eye. So spill. I want all the details about everything I don't know.”

Thor frowned in Tony's direction. “I think it best to discuss this over our morning feast. Lady Darcy should rest tonight, even if she can't be persuaded to visit a healer.” 

Jane had finally succeeded in cleaning up the cut on Darcy's forehead and was applying butterfly bandages. “Fine. Fine. I give up. As long as someone stays up with you to make sure you don't have a concussion.”

Darcy gave Sam a wink and lecherous grin that probably made Dean proud. “I don't think that will be any trouble.”

“C'mon Stevie, lets go shower off all this graveyard dirt. I've had enough fun for one night.” Bucky and Steve both kissed Darcy on the cheek on the way out of the dining room.

Dean stretched as he stood up. “How's about someone show me where the nearest watering hole is? I haven't been to this area of upstate New York before.” 

Thor's eyes lit up. “ I know just the tavern! I hope you hold your drink better than Dr. Selvig.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr if you want.


End file.
